What Magic Can Do To You
by nikki.ntm
Summary: May accidentally turns Ash into a Pokémon. To become himself again he has to be trained by someone who does not know that he is a human. Who will that be?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fic I publish here and hopefully not the last =).  
  
This is a challenge set by my friend Linn.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. =(  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What Magic Can Do To You  
  
Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Tracey and May were sitting in the living room of the Ketchum  
  
residence, just hanging out.  
  
In the latest weeks May had suddenly got interested in supernatural things and was now  
  
sitting with a thick book on her lap.  
  
"Hey, did you guys know that there's a potion that can turn a human into a Pokémon?" May asked.  
  
"Yeah, we met a magican for a few years ago, she turned me into a Pikachu." Ash said.  
  
Tracey and May looked surprised and shocked, "You've been a Pikachu?!"  
  
"Yup.that was alot of fun." Ash said with a sigh at the rememberance of that experience.  
  
"Hey, could you let me try to do transform you into a Pokémon?" May asked excited.  
  
"Do you have formulas in that book?" Brock asked as he went up from where he was seated and went to May to sit next to her.  
  
"Yeah, right there." She said and pointed out a part from the book. Brock looked at the formula for a while,  
  
"May, I don't think that this is a real formula." He said as he finished reading. Ash and Tracey went behind the couch so that they could get a good view over the book and to be able to read the formula.  
  
"What makes you think that?" May asked.  
  
"Two spoons of sugar?" Brock said as he pointed at that sentence.  
  
"Brock's right." Ash and Tracey agreed. May eyes lit up as she turned around to face Ash and Tracey,  
  
"Well, in that case I guess you don't mind to try it?" she asked.  
  
Ash thought for a second, "Um.probably not." He said as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Great! Can I use your kitchen?" she asked as she went up from the couch, holding the book in her embrace.  
  
"Go ahead." Ash said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
May had picked up a ton of different stuff in small bottles and was now mixing it in a pot. Brock and Tracey popped up behind her.  
  
"Are you sure that you're making that transforming potion and not some love potion?" Brock asked teasingly. May blushed fiercly, "Of course that I'm sure! Why would I be doing a love potion?!" May asked.  
  
"Gee, I dunno. To make Ash notice you in another way perhaps." Brock suggested nonchalantly.  
  
"Is all this smoke suppose to come out of the pot?" Tracey asked as he waved some of the smoke away.  
  
"Yes, it's suppose to come out. It makes it look cooler then." May said.  
  
"Hey!" Ash said as he appeared from nowhere, "Is this potion done yet?" he asked.  
  
"Just a few more ingridients." May said as she continued having stuff in the pot.  
  
"Is Pikachu supposed to attack this potion or something?" Ash asked.  
  
"Um, why would she have to do that?" May asked confused.  
  
"Well, that was what the other magician needed to make the potion complete." Ash said and bent over the pot to feel what it smelled like, "Do you have all this smoke so I won't have to see all the eyes and stuff floating around in there?" Ash asked. May smacked him on his head  
  
"I do not have eyes and stuff in there!" she said, "You watch to much tv." She blend it with a spoon and poured it up in a medium large glass, "Here." She said and gave Ash the glass.  
  
He was just about to drink it up, when May took the glass from him, "What are you doing?! You're not supposed to drink this! I just gave it to you so you could hold it for me!" she said and put the glass on the table instead.  
  
"Torchic, come out!" she said and released her little fire Pokémon, "Use your ember, Torchic." May ordered. Torchic focused its ember into the glass where the potion was for about ten seconds, "Okey, Torchic. That's enough." May said, "Ash, stand here." Ash did as he was told and stood by the table next to the glass. May threw one last ingridient and went rapidly away from there as smoke started to fly around Ash.  
  
"This smoke is making me feel very dizzy." Ash said as he rubbed his eyes. The smoke started to slowly gather itself and suddenly exploded, making the whole kitchen smokey. Coughing, Brock, Tracey and May got up from the floor.  
  
"Pikapi!" they heard Pikachu yell from the living room and soon after that, Pikachu appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Ash! Where are you?" they yelled into the smoke. Tracey went to the closest window and opened it. A few seconds later they were able to see the kitchen again.  
  
They ran to the spot where Ash had been standing on, right before the explosion.  
  
"Ash! If this is some kinda sick joke, I'm gonna strangle you!" May looked under the table, nothing there.  
  
"What did you put in that potion? Dynamite?" Brock asked, dusting some of the black stuff on his clothes.  
  
"No!" May replied frustrated, "What if I killed him?!" she said horrorfied.  
  
"Psy!" they heard from behind the open door. All four turned around and ran to the door,  
  
"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked as she closed the door to get a descent look at the new creature.  
  
"( *cough*, yes, it's me!)"  
  
"Oh my god, Ash! You're a Psyduck!" May said, now even more horrorfied. Brock and Tracey burst out in laughter at the sight of the new Ash. Pikachu knocked on Ash's head, which seemed more like some kind of attack to Ash,  
  
"(Ow! What did you do that for?!" Ash asked as he rubbed his Psyduck-head.  
  
"(I just checked your reaction ability, Pikapi.)" Pikachu said innocently.  
  
"(May, what's this suppose to mean?!" Ash asked hysterical.  
  
"That you're a Pokémon?" May replied carefully.  
  
"(I'm a Psyduck!!) Ash yelled.  
  
Now it was May's turn to burst out in laughter, seeing a little Psyduck covered with black dust, yelling in psyduckish at her, wasn't something that happened everyday. Ash sighed deeply, trying to calm down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few minutes later, when they had stopped laughing, calmed down and were able to talk, they sat around the table in the kitchen. Except for Ash and Pikachu, they sat on the table, so they could get eye contact with whoever they talked to.  
  
"(May, how long will this potion work?)" Ash asked. May looked in her huge book and read it a little while, "Well, it says that this potion will go off once you've learn how to master the psycic abilities a Psyduck should have learned on level 45." May said.  
  
"On which level is he on now?" Brock asked.  
  
"According to this book, he should be on level ten now." May said nervously.  
  
"So do we have to train him?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Guess so." May replied and scanned the pages fastly and suddenly stopped,  
  
"Okey.um.there's one important thing here." May said slowly.  
  
"(How important?)" Ash asked worried.  
  
"The person who trains the transformed human may not know that this Pokémon is a human and.!.listen, carefully now, this Pokémon may not think of any other place than on the place its already on." May said.  
  
"(Why not?)" Ash asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Because if you do, you'll disappear to that other place." May replied and closed her book.  
  
"(So let's say I think of C.)" Ash began when suddenly, in a cloud of smoke, he disappeared.  
  
"Ash!" they all yelled as they saw him vanish right before their eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^ ^..so, what d'you think???? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think, review!! =) 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh-key, second chapter's up. . . and, um. . . I don't have much more to say than, R&R!  
  
Disclaimer:. . . I still don't own Pokémon. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ash was pretty surprised and shocked when he saw that he wasn't home anymore. He was now surrounded by the dark of the night and the lightning of the stars.  
  
Ash looked down and saw that he was sitting on a tiny little twig, which of coursly broke and Ash fell rapidly down to the wet lawn.  
  
"(Oh god. . . )" he mumled, lying on his stomach. Just a few seconds later he felt the twig land on his head, he took it and angerly broke it once again.  
  
"Psyduck, you moron!" Ash heard an extremly familiar voice yell. Ash looked at the building beside him. He gulped, infront of him he had the Cerulean Gym and he saw a figure come out from the gym and run towards him.  
  
"Psyduck, are you okey?" he heard the figure say as he was carried away, "Stupid duck, you scared the living daylights out of me! How many times have I told you to not climb trees?"  
  
Ash wished that he could master those darn psycic abilities and teleport himself outta there! He knew who was carrying him. It was Misty.  
  
They hadn't seen eachother for about a year and this wasn't exactly what he had in mind when they did.  
  
Misty went upstairs and into her room, she put Psyduck (Ash) on the floor and was just about to say something when the annoying sound from the videophone echoed in the gym.  
  
"Don't go anywhere, Psyduck!" Misty said and went out of her room and back downstairs.  
  
"(Unless I wanna walk back to Pallet town and risking to be caught by some rookie, I'll do as she says.)" He mumled to himself.  
  
He started to walk around, to check the place out. That was actually the first time he'd ever been in Misty's room.  
  
"(Very spacey)" he said. He looked at a bookshelf and saw that she had a chocolate box on her bed. When he came to think of it, he hadn't eaten anything for quite a while now and since there wasn't anything else eatable in the room. . .  
  
He was standing by Misty's bed and realized that he was too short. "(I need I latter to get up, dammit!)" he said as he looked up and suddenly came up with an idea. Ash got a hold of the cover and started to pull it down.  
  
After pulling down the cover he had the chocolate box lying upside down on the floor. He didn't mind at all, so he sat down on the floor and ate the chocolate pieces gladly. When he was through with half the box he noticed a book on the bookshelf that had three locks,  
  
"(Hmm, that must be her diary . . . )" Ash thought as he took another chocolate piece in his mouth.  
  
Sure, he knew that he shouldn't look in people's private stuff, but the person who called at this time of day would probably make Misty stay by the phone an hour, at least. Besides, he wanted to know what she had been up to and it would seem a little weird if he, as her Psyduck, asked. He got up from the floor and tried to figure out how on earth he would be able to reach Misty's diary.  
  
"Psyduck!"  
  
Ash turned around slowly, "I turn my back for a couple of minutes and.look at this disaster!" Misty said, looking at the white cover that was smudged with chocolate, her chocolate box that was lying on the floor and all the chocolate pieces spread all over the floor.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) wasn't all that clean either, he had chocolate all over his beak and paws. Misty sighed deeply and shook her head,  
  
"Come here, Psyduck." She said and went into another room, next to her own. Psyduck (Ash), did as he was told and followed her into the other room.  
  
When he had entered, he saw what was waiting him. He was looking at a bathtub, which Misty was filling with water. He blushed fiercly, he couldn't take a bath with her in there!  
  
Psyduck (Ash) was just about to run back out to Misty's room when she took him in her embrace,  
  
"Psyduck, what's wrong with you? It's only water." Misty said and sat him in the bathtub.  
  
Well, Ash couldn't do much to protest, except to struggle, but he'd only spend energy for nothing. Misty had decided to force him to take a bath and she wouldn't give up until he had.  
  
So, Psyduck (Ash) sat in the bathtub, blushing like god knows what, with his little arms crossed.  
  
He couldn't do nothing but to wonder how many times he would be humiliated during the long and tough way to level 45.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Isn't there anyway that we could figure out where Ash went?" Tracey asked.  
  
"It didn't say anything about that in the book, but Ash did say "C" so, it's a place that begins with a C." May said.  
  
"Okey. . . so he can be in any city or place that begins with a C. There are a few places here in Kanto." Brock said thoughtfully.  
  
"In Johto too." Tracey added.  
  
"And there are places and cities that begins with a C in Hoenn too. . . poor Ash. . . " May said quietly.  
  
"But let's think, we're talking about Ash, so which city was he most reasonably going to suggest?" Brock said. They all thought carefully about this when Tracey come to think of something.  
  
"I think I know!" he said. Brock, May and Pikachu looked at him, waiting for what he would say next.  
  
"Cerulean City." Tracey said easily.  
  
"Why?" Brock asked.  
  
"El-lu, the gymleader." Tracey reminded.  
  
"Oh!. . . you think? I mean. . ." Brock said looking at May.  
  
"Now you made me confused." Tracey said but then gave it more thought, "Oh!. . . well, why not? I have more proofs than you do." He said grinning.  
  
"What are you talking about?" May asked somewhat frustrated, annoyed over that none of them made any sense, whatsoever. Brock and Tracey glanced at her and Pikachu sweatdropped.  
  
"Tell me!" May insisted. Brock raised his finger and pointed at Tracey, "His idea."  
  
Tracey cocked an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you? I just said that he might be in Cerulean City."  
  
"Why would he be in Cerulean?" May asked.  
  
"Yeah, Tracey. Why Cerulean?" Brock agreed.  
  
"Chu." Pikachu sighed  
  
"Well, um. . . because. . . he's got a good friend there and he hasn't seen her for a year, so I figured he might've thought about Cerulean." Tracey explained.  
  
"Okey, should we call her?" May asked.  
  
"Yeah, but if Ash is there, we don't need to tell her about Ash being a Psyduck or going over there to get him. She's a water Pokémon trainer and can surely help Ash to get to level 45." Brock said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I still wanna know what you think!..so please review!! (^ _ ~) 


	3. Chapter 3

Wey! The third chapter already? Too much coffee. . . that must be it =). ::sigh::. . . . I can't come up with anything to say . . . aw, well, maybe at the end of this chapter. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Psyduck (Ash) was standing on the table in the living room with a big towel around himself while Misty was trying to dry him with the same towel.  
  
"Psyduck, stop looking at me like that! If you didn't eat like a pig I wouldn't have to bath you all to often." Misty said.  
  
"Ring, ring, ring! Phonecall, phonecall!"  
  
"Wonder who calls at this time of day." Misty asked herself as she went to the videophone and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Cerulean gym, Misty Waterflower speaking."  
  
"Hey, Misty! It's me, Brock." Brock said. Visual turned itself on and Misty was able to see Brock.  
  
"Hi! How are you!" Misty asked happily.  
  
"I'm fine, how about you? Is gymleading fun?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda. But I miss you guys." Misty replied, "What made you call? Are you back in Pallet Town?"  
  
"Yeah, we've been here in Kanto for almost two months. Ash and May took a break from training for a month ago." Brock said. (A/N - May's gotta do some kind of training to prepare her Pokémon for the Pokémon Contests, other than to just give the PokéBlocks, right?)  
  
"Is Ash there?" Misty asked.  
  
"Um, not really. He's out. . . somewhere." Brock said as he nervously scratched his head. In the background he could see a Psyduck jump up and down, waving with its arms.  
  
"Eh, Misty? Are you training your Psyduck?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yup, I decided that I should give Psyduck a chance, so I started to train him for a week ago. Intensive training." Misty replied.  
  
"That's great! It was nice to see you again, Misty. Gotta go. Bye!" Brock said.  
  
"Bye!" Misty said and hung up. She sighed deeply and went back to Psyduck (Ash).  
  
"They've been in Kanto for a two whole months and not until now I hear from them." Misty said sadly as she pet Psyduck on his head. "Come on, we gotta get your fur dry before you go to sleep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Ash woke up to the lovely smell of pancakes. How Ash had been able to stay out of "his" Pokéball is a rather long story. He had been running through half the gym to shake Misty off his tail to be able to hide the real Psyducks pokéball. Now where he had hidden the pokéball is a different story which will not be told here.  
  
So, Ash ran down the stairs and followed the smell of pancakes into the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he heard something that is know under the name "love songs". Deep down inside he pulled a face, this was, according him, to much for anyone who had been transformed into a Pokémon to take first thing in the morning.  
  
He entered the kitchen and heard that it wasn't only a love song, it was in french too. He went over to a chair which was, much to his dispair, away to high for him to reach up to.  
  
"How in the world does Pikachu come up to chairs, tables and stuff?" he thought as he tried to jump up to the chair.  
  
"G'morning, Psyduck! Are you hungry?" Misty asked when she noticed that Psyduck (Ash) was in the kitchen.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) nodded eagerly and gave up his idea of getting up to the chair. Misty put down a bowl infront of him and two other bowls a little further away. Ash ran happily over to his bowl while Misty let out Togetic, Politoed and Corsola.  
  
The three Pokémon ate gladly while Ash just stared at what Misty said was his breakfast. He bend over to smell the food and it didn't smell all to bad.  
  
He picked up a piece, licked it and rapidly dropped it while trying to get the taste outta his mouth. Misty turned around to see Psyduck (Ash) rubbing his toung.  
  
"Psyduck, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) looked up to her and seemed somewhat surprised. If she'd ever get to know what was wrong, she'd probably never believe him.  
  
First off, he was a Pokémon and of all Pokémon there was, he turned into a Psyduck, who by the way isn't tall enough to reach up to a goddamn chair.  
  
Secondly, his breakfast was something you shouldn't even feed your worst enemy with and thirdly, if he ate that so called food, he would have some serious stomach issues later.  
  
In that moment, Ash promised himself that when he turned into his real self again, he would let his Pokémon eat whatever they wanted to eat, as long as it was something healthy.  
  
"Psyduck?" Misty had went over to him and rubbed his back gently. When she saw that it wasn't anything wrong with him, she said,  
  
"Stop scaring me like that! I thought you had choked or something!" She went out of the kitchen, carrying on a big bowl with more Pokémon food, leaving her Pokémon eating in the kitchen. Psyduck (Ash) crossed his arms when he suddenly came to think of something. He leaned over to Togetic.  
  
"(Hey, Togetic!)" he said to get Togetic's attention.  
  
"(Huh?)"  
  
"( You know how to teleport, don't you?)" Psyduck (Ash) asked.  
  
"(Yeah, mommy taught me how to control my psycic powers.)" Togetic said proudly.  
  
"(That's great. . . listen, could you pretty please teleport those pancakes down to me? This food could kill.)" Psyduck (Ash) said.  
  
"(Don't talk about my mommy's food like that! Or I'll break your beak!)" Togetic yelled angerly. Psyduck (Ash) backed away a little, but did not give up.  
  
"(C'mon, Togetic! You'll be doing all of us here a favor. You don't wanna know what kinda problems I will have if I eat this.)" Psyduck (Ash) said. "(You can get all this food if you help me)"  
  
"(NO!)"  
  
Psyduck (Ash) sweatdropped, Pokémon did apparently take after their trainer's personality. He realized that if he didn't want to try to glue his beak back together he should just try to get the pancakes himself.  
  
Ash went to the table and looked up, "I could do the same thing I did to get the chocolates." He thought and started to pull down the tablecloth. With a crash the pancakes fell down to the floor, since the plate they were on broke. Psyduck (Ash) took the pancakes and ran away from the kitchen like no other Psyduck has run before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Psyduck, get your lazy ass back here!" Misty yelled annoyed at Psyduck (Ash) who was sitting on a bench across the room.  
  
"(I'm hungry.)" he wined.  
  
"Hungry?! You ate pancakes for breakfast!" Misty yelled,  
  
"(Three pancakes! Who gets satisfied with three pancakes?!)" he mumled to himself.  
  
Misty leaned against the wall and waited another five minutes, stamping her foot. She looked down at the water as if she was waiting for something else to show up. All of a sudden, a huge Gyarados popped out of the water, scaring the crap out of Psyduck (Ash).  
  
"(Aaaaaah!!!!)"  
  
He went up from the bench and ran like an idiot to Misty and hid behind her.  
  
"Thank you, Gyarados." Misty said gladly and returned the big water Pokémon into its Pokéball.  
  
"(I'm fine. . . I'm cool. . . that was just a heart attack, not a big deal.)" Psyduck (Ash) mumled to himself, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Listen to me, Psyduck. I really wanna make this work and make you one of the strongest Pokémon I'll have in my team. Could you please co-operate?" Misty asked. She sat down on her knees so that she could look straight into his eyes. Psyduck (Ash) nodded slowly, he didn't want to stay as a Psyduck forever.  
  
"Great, we gotta start on your swimming now. Remember the swim moves I taught you last week?" Misty asked kindly.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) gulped, how would he? He hadn't been here last week.  
  
"(. . . no?)" he said slowly.  
  
"What?! We spent hours on that!" Misty burst out frustrated.  
  
"(Hey, you asked.)" he said, shrugging.  
  
Misty stared weirdly at him. Since when did he throw back like that?  
  
"Psyduck? Why are you acting so different?"  
  
"(Waa. . . I'm not acting any different!)" he replied quickly. Misty crossed her arms, not taking her gaze away from him.  
  
"I must say that you remind me alot of Ash." She commented. Psyduck (Ash) sweatdropped, one day and she suspected something already?!  
  
"(Um. . . didn't you say that they had been here for two months and not called you or anything?)" he reminded but quickly regreted when he saw Misty's sad expression and quiet reaction.  
  
"Just forget about it. . . um, let's begin with the training." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okey. . . . I should have something to say. . . .um, thanks to you people who've reviewed my story. . . it really made my day =)  
  
Oh, if you wonder why I write Psyduck (Ash). . . I have actually not a clue why I do that =S. I think I do that so that you can be sure of that it is Ash and not Psyduck. . . I'm just a master in confusing myself and other people ^^;;. . . allrighty then, I'll just stop babbling and let you review! 


	4. Chapter 4

God. . . this is the fourth chapter and it's still the second day in the story =S.  
  
I promise that the days will proceed faster. . . .just not in this chapter =P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About an hour before dinner, Misty was in the hallway, getting ready to go to the Cerulean supermarket. It was raining outside so she was putting on her boots so that she wouldn't soak her socks, she put on her rain coat and took out an umbrella. Psyduck (Ash) went into the hallway and looked at her,  
  
"(Where are you going?)" he asked.  
  
"I'm just going to the supermarket." Misty replied, making sure that she had her wallet with her.  
  
"(Can I go with you?)" Psyduck (Ash) asked.  
  
"Sure." Misty said and smiled at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Psyduck, a trolley is not neccesary. I'm not going to buy that much stuff." Misty said tiredly.  
  
"(Please! I've never been in one of these before!)" he lied. He tried to pull a puppy dog face and to boths surprise, it did work.  
  
"Oh, okey." Misty sighed and sat Psyduck (Ash) in a trolley and went into the supermarket.  
  
They went straight to the part of the supermarket where the stuff Misty was going to buy were. Psyduck (Ash) looked around, being a Psyduck wasn't all to bad. It was like becoming a little kid all over again.  
  
Misty was looking at different vitamins that she could blend in with the Pokémon food she made.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) looked around a little more and got to see something that almost made him drool.  
  
He pulled Misty's jacket to get her attention. She looked away from the vitamins to face Psyduck. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"(Could you pretty please buy those cookies for me?)" he asked, pointing to the cookie shelf. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and his so called lunch had in some mysterious way disappeared.  
  
And Togetic had been keeping his eyes on him since breakfast, so he couldn't sneak into the kitchen and get some real food.  
  
"No, Psyduck." Misty said determinated, "You ate three pancakes this morning! You don't usually eat that much in a day!" Misty said.  
  
"(Well, I'm hungry.)"  
  
"In that case you'll have to wait for dinner." Misty said.  
  
"(Pleeeaaase! I won't ask for anything else!)" he promised, looking up at Misty innocently. Misty couldn't explain why or what made her agree to buy those cookies. Normally, she wouldn't even bother.  
  
She sighed deeply, went over to the cookie shelf and returned with the cookies Psyduck (Ash) had pointed at.  
  
He stared dreamly at the cookies that were just waiting for him to eat them. Misty smiled widely and continued to the pay office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day went by fastly and it was time to go to sleep. Misty was still looking after Psyduck's Pokéball, she couldn't believe that she had been so careless and just lost it.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) was also looking, well, he pretended to look after the Pokéball. The clock was approaching 23:00 p:m and he was walking through the hallway upstairs, humming quietly on a song that he had heard in the supermarket. He passed Misty's room and to his surprise she wasn't asleep. She was looking down at something, which she seemed to have in her hands. Psyduck (Ash) entered her room. He went closer and saw that she was. . . crying?  
  
"(Misty? What's wrong?)"  
  
"What are you doing up, Psyduck?" she asked as she wiped away her tears. Psyduck (Ash) looked down at what Misty was holding in her hands.  
  
It was a picture. Psyduck (Ash) had a hard time trying to see what or whom was on the picture since it was all dark.  
  
"Do you think I'll ever see him again?" she asked quietly. He looked closer and saw who was on the picture. He got kinda surprised at the question.  
  
"(Of course, you will! I mean, why wouldn't you? We- You're friends, right?)" Psyduck (Ash) said.  
  
Misty smiled weakly, "I miss him."  
  
Psyduck (Ash) started to get a serious sense of guilt. He had been in Kanto for two months and even though he also missed Misty alot, he hadn't called her to let her know that he was back and he was so into his training that he hadn't even thought about coming up here to Cerulean.  
  
Misty sighed and put the picture under her pillow. "It's getting late, Psyduck. I'll fix a bed for you." Misty said as she got up and started to fix a comfy bed by a corner where Psyduck (Ash) could sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Great, Psyduck! Just one more turn." Misty said from the side of the pool. They had been training all morning and Ash was almost sure that Misty was trying to kill him.  
  
When he was finished with the last turn he went up from the pool, panting. Misty ran up to him, picked him up and embraced him.  
  
"That was awesome, Psyduck! You've finally learned how to swim!" Misty said happily. Psyduck (Ash) smiled proudly, seeing Misty so happy made all efforts worthwhile.  
  
Misty put him down gently, she sat down on her knees and looked at him.  
  
"Psyduck. . . now you've learned some of the basis. I know that you can't learn how to use your water canon and that's okey. It's not such an important attack. And I do know that you don't want to evolve and I respect that. I'm really trying to find a way to teach you how to master your psycic abilities so that you won't need a headache to use them. So, I asked the new Nurse Joy for help. She's some kind of an expert when it comes to psychological things and she has watched Prima train her Pokémon a longer period so she has some experience in water/psycic Pokémon." Misty explained and tried to prepare Psyduck (Ash) for the upcoming training.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) had a gut feeling that all that swimming back and forth would be nothing compared to what was waiting him.  
  
"You can take a break now, Psyduck. I'll go to the Pokémon Center and I'll be back in about 20 minutes." Misty said as she went up and started to walk out towards the lobby.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) gulped, this could not be good. How was she going to train him? He started to walk towards the living room and he was just passing the kitchen when something just popped outta nowhere.  
  
"(Aha!!!)" Togetic burst out as he came out of the kitchen, "(Busted!)"  
  
"(I wasn't on my way into the kitchen, stupid.)" Psyduck (Ash) said tiredly.  
  
"(Of course you weren't. I mean, you've been training all morning, mommy's out and you just happened to pass here.)" Togetic said sarcasticly, crossing his arms.  
  
"(You're giving me a headsplitting headache.)" Psyduck (Ash) said and automatically put his paws on his head.  
  
"(If you attack me I'll tell mommy!)" Togetic said warningly.  
  
"(You threatned me with breaking my beak!)" Psyduck (Ash) reminded him.  
  
"(Well, that was because you said that mommy's food didn't taste good, so if I tell her that she'll break your beak anyways. And on top of that she would get even more sad.)" Togetic said matter-of-factly.  
  
"(What do you mean by 'even more sad'? She's not sad.)" Psyduck (Ash) said.  
  
"(Yes, she is. She misses daddy alot.)" Togetic said.  
  
"(You have a dad?)" Psyduck (Ash) asked somewhat surprised.  
  
"(Uh-huh, I miss him and I miss my sister too!)" Togetic said as he began to sob.  
  
"(Um, don't cry. . . I'm sure that you'll see eachother again." Psyduck (Ash) said, trying to comfort Togetic.  
  
"(Mommy said that daddy is in Hoenn and that he'll come back but I was this little the last time I saw him.)" Togetic said and put his paw down to show exactly how little he had been,  
  
"(And mommy has put daddy's cap in a very special place so that it won't get dirty or disappear.)" Togetic said as he wiped away his tears. (A/N - yes, I know, Ash didn't give Misty his cap, but I think that the whole idea of Ash giving Misty his cap is cute so I used it )  
  
Psyduck (Ash) fell backwards. He was Togetic's daddy?! And okey, sure, Misty had been crying last night but he never thought that this was something that had been going for a while.  
  
He continued to walk into the living room while Togetic went back into the kitchen where he would play three in a row with Corsola.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) went up on the chair that was low enough for him to reach up to. He took the reciever and dialled the phone number home to Pallet Town.  
  
There wasn't any risk that his mother would pick it up since she was on a vaccation with an old friend at the Mandarin Island for three weeks and she had taken mr. Mime with her. So if someone picked it up, it would be Brock, Tracey or May. Her little brother, Masato, had stayed back in Hoenn.  
  
Two signals passed by before someone picked up the phone.  
  
"The Ketchum residence, Tracey Sketchit speaking."  
  
"(Tracey! You guys gotta help outta here! Misty has gone out to get Nurse Joy so that she can teach me how to use psycic attacks without my headache!)" Psyduck (Ash) said somewhat panicked.  
  
"Try to see that from the bright side, as fast as she had trained you to level 45 you'll turn into yourself. We can't do that, you know." Tracey said and chuckled.  
  
"(I think she knows that I'm Psyduck.)" Psyduck (Ash) said. Tracey looked surprised and shocked at Psyduck (Ash), "What?. . . you've been there for a day and a half and you think that she already knows?!"  
  
"(Um. . . that's what I think. . . yesterday she mentioned that I was acting like me and today she made me swim back and forth in the swiming pool!)" Psyduck (Ash) said.  
  
"Ugh, Ash that's called training.I think that it sounds like she's training you well and that you will be yourself in just a couple of days if not sooner. Play along." Tracey said. Psyduck (Ash) heard voices from the lobby, "Gotta go, Trace'. My master is here.)" he hung up, went off the chair and ran back into the swim court.  
  
Just as he sat down on the floor, he saw Misty and Nurse Joy walk into the room with some kind of machine between them.  
  
He walked up to them while they put the machine down.  
  
"(What's this?. . . a new toaster?)" Psyduck (Ash) asked worried.  
  
"This machine will help you to control your psycic powers, Psyduck. Like a little kick to help you on the road." Misty said happily.  
  
"(A little kick?. . . this thing seem to have enough power to kick me all the way to the end of the road.)" Psyduck (Ash) commented and explored the machine a little closer. Nurse Joy opened the machine and in the tube like thing there was like a space, big enough to fit a Psyduck.  
  
"(I have claustrofobia so there's no way you'll get me in there.)" Psyduck (Ash) said and backed away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooh, the real training is about to begin! At least a part of it. =). . . gotta split, bye y'all!!! Don't forget to review! 


	5. Chapter 5

* big yawn *. . . I dunno how much the time is, I just know it's veery early. I don't have anything more to say, for disclaimer: take a look at the other chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About two hours later, Psyduck (Ash) was lying against a wall, almost falling asleep.  
  
"Thanks, Joy." Misty said in a low voice.  
  
"Don't mention it. Your Psyduck did a great job. I'll be back tomorrow." Nurse Joy said with a smile. She said good bye and went back to the Pokémon Center.  
  
Misty went over to Psyduck and carried him into the living room. She put him gently on the couch and went into the kitchen.  
  
"(Oh. . . my. . .god. . . I am a dead duck.)" Psyduck (Ash) thought. They had put different stick-plasters on him and suddenly he got this unbearable headache. He had to control his headache in some weird way and those darn plasters itched so he couldn't focus. Now it felt as he had been running up the hills in Pallet town all day.  
  
He heard that Misty came back into the room and he felt the scent of popcorn. He opened one eye and saw five small popcorn bowls and glasses that were filled with something that reminded him of the lemonade he managed to smuggle into the trolley without Misty noticing yesterday in the market.  
  
Corsola, Politoed and Togetic made their way into the living room and sat down on the floor, a meter or so from the television.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) scanned the room to see if there was any clue of what they were going to watch. Misty had once again gone out of the room and when she came back she had a video tape in her right hand. "No!" Psyduck (Ash) thought, a romantic movie. . . .she was definetely trying to kill him.  
  
All the other Pokémon seemed somewhat excited, Psyduck (Ash) sighed deeply and burried his head in a pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Psyduck (Ash) watched everyone tensing up when the bad guy locked the innocent girl into a tower that was supervised by mad Charizards.  
  
What he didn't understand was that the girl had Pokémon, right? She had a father that used money as servetts. . . why didn't she fight against the so called bad guy?  
  
"(Where can Anthony be????)" Togetic asked worried.  
  
"(Don't you remember that the evil witch kidnapped him and locked him in the Dark Cave??)" Corsola reminded him.  
  
"(I feel so sorry for Linda, being locked in the tower and everything.)" Politoed added.  
  
"(Why would you feel sorry for anyone in this movie?)" Psyduck (Ash) asked, making Togetic, Corsola, Politoed and Misty to turn around and look at him.  
  
"(C'mon, that girl has a bunch of Pokémon and she doesn't train them or make them battle against that guy that just locked her in that tower. That Anthony has lower intelligens than.. . . I have. . . I'll just shut up now." Psyduck (Ash) said as he put his pillow on his head to protect himself from any incoming attacks.  
  
"Psyduck, don't you like this movie?" Misty asked.  
  
"(. . . Um. . . will you kill me if I say what I really think?)" Psyduck (Ash) asked and looked up at her from under his pillow. Misty shook her head no.  
  
"(. . . No, I don't like this movie. And to be honest with you I really don't see why you like it.) Misty raised her eyebrows and looked surprised at Psyduck, waiting for him to explain further.  
  
"( I mean, you're not that type of girl who sits and wait for someone who doesn't show any kind of interest in you and if you're in any kind of trouble you don't wait to get rescued. You rescue yourself.)" Psyduck (Ash) said slowly.  
  
All the Pokémon and Misty looked stunned. Was Psyduck being deep?!  
  
Misty had to think a while to register what Psyduck had just said. He was right at that point. She didn't wait to get rescued by prince Charming but she didn't reject help when she needed it. As for Ash.the thought of one day give up all hope for him was really tormenting but she didn't except him to come running to Cerulean as fast as he got the chance.  
  
The four Pokémon looked worriedly at Misty, wondering what would come after her silent reaction. She smiled widely and said, "Psyduck, you're right." Misty picked up Psyduck from the spot on the couch he had been sitting on. She put him on her lap and and embraced him.  
  
At first he blushed but got surprised over how comfortable he felt being hugged by her like that. "Maybe I've just saved myself from that devil- machine." He thought gladly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nearly a week had passed and Ash's hopes about Misty taking it easy with his training were blown away with his headache which was caused by the devil-machine. That machine was the first thing he saw in the morning and the last thing he saw before he went to sleep.  
  
Another morning in Cerulean City Gym and Psyduck (Ash) went tiredly downstairs. It wasn't exactly morning, the clock was around 12:00 a:m and this was actually the first time during his stay he had been aloud to sleep to that hour.  
  
He heard voices from the lobby and he watched from behind the wall. Misty was talking to a blue-haired girl who was holding up a PokéBall proudly. They seemed to have known eachother a longer time and let's just say that Misty didn't seem all to excited over the conversation.  
  
"My Psyduck is soooo adorable!!! You know that I was invited to the mayor's daughter's party last week, right? Well, it was a mascarade party and I just hate to hide my face under some corny outfit, so guess what my cute little Psyduck suggested!" the blue-haried girl said happily.  
  
"Gee, I dunno, Miranda. Please tell me." Misty said with a sigh.  
  
"He's just like the smartest Psyduck ever! He said that I could dress out as myself! I mean, isn't he a genius?" Miranda said giggling.  
  
"Wow, that idea must've caused him a stroke." Misty said, shooking her head. Why did her sisters friends hang out at the gym when they weren't there?!  
  
"Hey, I heard that you were going to train your Psyduck. Any luck?" Miranda asked.  
  
"You bet! He has done some serious progress!" Misty said proudly.  
  
"In that case we have to like battle! Let's which Psyduck is the best." Miranda said, knowing that Misty couldn't turn down a battle and even if she did, it wouldn't look good for her reputation as the gymleader of Cerulean.  
  
"I. . . don't know, Miranda." Misty said hesitantly.  
  
"C'mon, you said that. . . " Miranda began when suddenly they heard something break in the hallway.  
  
Misty and Miranda ran into the hallway and got to see Psyduck (Ash) rapidly picking up the pieces of the vase that he had in someway manged to drop.  
  
"So, how about that battle?" Miranda asked and rested her hands on her hips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If he hadn't been so darn clumsy he wouldn've surely been able to hide somewhere. What was that vase doing there anyway?!  
  
"Psyduck!" Misty yelled frustrated. Psyduck (Ash) cringed at his master's outburst, "If it's not much to ask for, would you mind to at least try to focus?!" Misty yelled annoyed.  
  
Miranda grinned, "I though that you'd trained your Psyduck."  
  
"Shut up, Miranda! Start battleing!"  
  
Miranda took out a Pokéball and threw it gracefully into the battlefield. Psyduck (Ash) looked worriedly at the Pokéball, which Pokémon would he have to face?? The Pokéball got open and released a. . . Psyduck! Ash gulped. . . his first battle as a Pokémon. What if he messed up big time?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all I've got for now, but I'll be back very soon =). I'm sorry for any misspellings but as I said, it's very early, I'm tired which means I haven't drunk any coffee and I don't wanna go back to sleep.  
  
I'm a very complicated girl, that and I can't find the coffee can. I've searched all over the kitchen. . . * sobs *  
  
Just look at all the babbling. . . ::sigh::. . .review, people! Review and make my day! 


	6. Chapter 6

Shoo, y'all!!!  
  
Feels like it's been a while since I uploaded the fifth chapter, but it was just a week ago right?  
  
Anyway, I feel that I'll be soon running out of ideas, so it would help me alot if you told me what you'd like to happen.  
  
I might go after your ideas or just do the opposite. . . =P. Well, well. . . I'll let you read now =).  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ducky, use your Psybeam!" Miranda ordered.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) was feeling really weird and he kept seeing question marks everywhere.  
  
"C'mon Psyduck. Go down under water!" Misty pleaded.  
  
What did she say? Don't make me go under water? Psyduck (Ash) turned around to face his opponent but got hit with something hard and glittery. That was all he remembered before everything turned black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He'll be just fine. Let him rest today and I promise you that he'll be like new tomorrow." Nurse Joy said.  
  
"Thanks, Joy." Misty said reliefed.  
  
Both of them said goodbye as Nurse Joy went out of the gym, back to the Pokémon Center. Misty went upstairs, into her room where Psyduck (Ash) was lying in his comfy corner.  
  
"Hey, Psyduck." Misty gently and sat down on the floor, next to him, "Are you okay?"  
  
He managed to get one eye open. He looked at her kinda surprised,  
  
"(Weren't you downstairs, behind me when that other Psyduck beat me up?)" Misty smiled weakly but her smile did slowy turn into a frown.  
  
"I'm sorry, Psyduck. I shouldn't have let you battle Miranda's Psyduck." Misty said and looked at him.  
  
"(Hey, it's cool. You did what you had to do.)" Psyduck (Ash) said easily.  
  
Misty looked surprised at him. How many times had he managed to surprise her this week? She got up from the floor, "You stay here and get some rest while I start with lunch, okey?"  
  
"(Yeah, sure.)" Psyduck (Ash) replied. Misty went out from the room, leaving Psyduck (Ash) watching the ceiling. He sat up and looked around in the room.  
  
He was looking for something interesting. After a few minutes of intense searching he finally found something veeery interesting and it was in his reach too.  
  
With devil-horns growing out of his head he took this extremly private book, which didn't belong to him. He opened it and started to read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"C'mon guys!" May whined, " I think that we really should go to Cerulean and check on Ash."  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. It's not exactly the first time he has dealed with Misty." Brock said calmly, taking another bite of his home-made burrito.  
  
The doorbell rang and Tracey went up to go and open the door.  
  
"Hi! Does Ash Ketchum live here?" a little boy asked.  
  
Both May and Brock went out of the kitchen, through the living room and into the hallway. "Masato! What are you doing here?" May asked surprised.  
  
"Oh! So this is your little brother! I'm Tracey." Tracey greeted. They shook hands and Masato entered the house.  
  
"Where's Ash?" Masato asked as they went back into the kitchen.  
  
"May turned him into a Pokémon." Brock said.  
  
"What?" Masato asked chuckeling.  
  
"It's not funny." May said warningly.  
  
"Which Pokémon is he?" Masato asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
  
"A Psyduck." Tracey said looking down on his plate to hide his grin. Masato stared at May, shocked,  
  
"Congratulations, sister. You're intelligence has reached the bottom line." Masato began matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why you little. . . !. . . " May started to chase Masato around the dinner table.  
  
"Help!"  
  
As May ran pass Brock, he dragged her back down onto her chair.  
  
"Calm down you two." He said. Masato went back to his seat and sat down as well.  
  
"So, Ash is a Psyduck. . . where is he? Will he be like that forever?" he asked.  
  
"He's in Cerulean City for the moment and he will not stay as a Psyduck forever." May said, somewhat angry.  
  
Masato couldn't stop himself from laughing at the next question,  
  
"How in the world did you manage to turn him into a Psyduck?"  
  
"You know that spell book I got from grandma?" May began.  
  
"No way! Do you mean that those were actually spells?" Masato burst out surprised.  
  
"He has to be on level 45 before he turns into his normal self." Brock said. Masato seemed to fall into deep thoughts and a couple of seconds later he asked,  
  
"May, could you let me read that spell?" May went out of the kitchen, into the living room to get her book and soon after that she went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Here." She said and put the big book infront of her brother, with the according page up front. Masato read through the spell carefully while he pulled out a little computer-like-thingy.  
  
"What's he doing?" Tracey asked quietly, so as not to disturb Masato with whatever he was doing.  
  
May rested her head in her hands while putting her elbows on the table, sighing deeply.  
  
"He does that all the time. He has some kind of superbrain or something. Best in his school and will probably get a scholarship to get into the Pokémon Tech here in Kanto." She said and yawned widely.  
  
Tracey seemed impressed and turned his gaze to Masato.  
  
After a couple of minutes later, Masato put the little computer down.  
  
"I have "translated" this spell and it is not all to bad." Masato informed.  
  
May, Brock, Tracey and Pikachu looked very interested as Masato continued speaking,  
  
"This spell will last another week, that's if he doesn't manage to get to level 45 before this week has passed. There are a few very interesting details, if I might add. . . " he began with a very I'm-a-very-smart-and- snobby-scientist-accent.  
  
"Gaah! Masato! Stop talking like a highbrow and speak like normal people do!" May burst out crossing the table, grabbing Masato's collar and shooking him. Pikachu, Brock and Tracey sweatdropped.  
  
"Eh, May? Let him make his point before you kill him, please?" Brock asked.  
  
May let go of Masato's collar, put her messy hair back on its place and crawled back to her seat.  
  
Masato pushed his glasses up his nose before he continued.  
  
"It seems that this spell is not only long lasting, but when this human turns back to itself, he or she will not have a singel thread on her/his body."  
  
"*That's * an interesting detail? Oh boy, will dad be pissed at a person I know, who might have had a bad influense on Masato." May said calmly, glansing at Brock.  
  
"What? What have I done?" Brock ask innocently.  
  
"Let's not go into that, shall we?" Tracey said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Tracey what do you know? You've never travelled with me!" Brock said.  
  
"I know, but the Joy's likes to gossip too, y'know." Tracey said.  
  
"They do? Have they said anything about me?" Brock asked going into his lover-boy mode.  
  
"See what I mean? A year of chasing older women can actually effekt an eight year-old boy's mind. Even if they have bigger brains than Einstein." May said, knocking on Masato's head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Should we get to Cerulean City sometime today, maybe?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Oh, so we're going to Cerulean?" May asked excited.  
  
"Yeah, we should tell Ash about this new info and I remembered that prof. Oak wanted a sketch of a Gyarados." Tracey explained, while the group went out of the Ketchum residence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's chapter 6!. . . but I guess that you already figured that one out. * a-hem * as I said at the top, I'd love to hear/read you ideas.  
  
As always, R&R!!!!  
  
Ciao!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Ellu, everyone!!  
  
Me suis very happy today and will be happy for many days ahead since Misty's back this Thursday!! * yaaay!! *  
  
Here's chapter 7!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the Cerulean gym, Ash had finished reading a part of Misty's diary and he was now sitting across the room, looking horrorfied at the diary.  
  
"That did not happen. . . I didn't read her diary. . . waa! What should I do?!" he thought panicked.  
  
All his panickness did suddenly turn into anger and frustration.  
  
"What the hell have I done to deserve this?! I. . . if there's a god up there watching me, give me some kinda sign, please!!" he pleaded mentally. How in the world would he be able to face her when he knew this, without turning bright red?  
  
What would she do if she ever found out that he had read her diary??  
  
He looked around in the room and saw a paper bag. An idea popped into his head. . .well, that's what he thought it was. Psyduck (Ash) went to it and looked at it.  
  
It could work. . . it usually works for cartoons. He crawled into the paper bag and tried to stand up several times.  
  
After a couple of minutes he managed to stand up. The plan? Try to hide so Misty wouldn't be able to find him and if she didn't, he wouldn't have to face her for a while. Okey, he had made it to the door, he was out of the bedroom. So far so good. . . no! Was that footsteps he heard?  
  
It was, Misty was on her way up. "Damn!.. . .stay cool, you're dressed as a paper bag, she won't notice you."  
  
Misty went up the stairs, carrying Psyduck's food bowl and as she was on her way to her room she saw the paper bag stand by the door to her room with big duck feets sticking out of it.  
  
She just stood there, watching the paper bag and waiting for it to do something. A couple of seconds later, the "paper-bag", started to move slowly. It walked along the wall, step by step, until it went straight into a desk, tipping over a vase.  
  
Misty put down the bowl and ran rapidly towards the desk. She got the vase before it hit the floor.  
  
"Psyduck! Be careful! One plate, a vase and now this one?! Pretend that porslaine is very delicate and will break if it falls down to the floor." she said warningly as she put the vase back ti its right spot.  
  
*gulp *, how did she know that it was him?  
  
"Hallo?" someone called from the lobby.  
  
"Whatever you're up to, Psyduck, we'll have to talk about it later." Misty said before she went downstairs. Psyduck (Ash) nodded slowly, still sitting in his paper bag, blushing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misty was on her way into the lobby. She saw a brown-haired girl, wearing red clothes and there was a little boy standing beside her. A new challenger, perhaps? Or maybe tourists? While entering the lobby she saw Pikachu, Brock and Tracey.  
  
"Pikachupi!" Pikachu said happily as she jumped up to Misty's embrace.  
  
"Hi, Pikachu!" Misty said both surprised and extremly happily as she hugged the yellow, cuddly, little creature.  
  
Gently, she put Pikachu back into the floor, "Hi, Brock!" she greeted happily and gave him a hug.  
  
"I thought that you had forgot me, Tracey." Misty said and gave him a hug too.  
  
"Naa, there has been alot to deal with at the lab, that's all." Tracey said.  
  
"So, um, where's Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
"He is. . . " Brock began.  
  
". . . sick. . . "  
  
". . . grounded. . . "  
  
". . . with his mom. . . " Tracey, May and Masato answered in choir.  
  
"Oh-key.. . . so he's really busy with other words." Misty said, raising an eyebrow. It got quiet for a while.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot. . . I'm May and this is my little brother Masato and we are both travelling with Ash and Brock." May said reaching out her hand.  
  
"Is that so?" Misty said, shaking hands with May. A new girl travelling with Ash? That was just typical, just when Ash is supposed to mature he starts to travel with some other girl, who probably has a crush on him. Misty couldn't stop waves of jelousy wash over her, as they did she couldn't stop feeling stupid for jumping to conclusions just because there was a girl around him. In the morning. All day. During night too. . . . Misty tried to shook off her jelousy but did not entirely succeed.  
  
"What brings you up here?" she asked.  
  
"Um. . . I wanted to, um. . . if it's okey with you, sketch your Gyarados and they wanted to come too, so. . . " Tracey said. Misty nodded slowly. They felt that there should be a stronger reason so Brock said,  
  
"And May wants to challenge you on a battle."  
  
"What?!" May, Masato and Tracey burst out. Masato pulled Brock down and said in a low voice,  
  
"She can't battle!"  
  
"Well, in that case, follow me into the arena." Misty said smiling and started walking into the swim rink.  
  
May walked slowly and pulled Brock backwards so that he would walk next to her. "What is wrong with you?! I can't battle! I've only done competitions!" She said.  
  
"Don't you think that the excuse Tracey came with is a little lame. This makes sense." Brock said.  
  
"Until she sees that I can't battle whatsoever!" May yelled.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. It's not even a real battle." Tracey said, encouraging.  
  
"*sigh*, what type of Pokémon does she use?" May sighed.  
  
"Water." Brock and Tracey said in choir.  
  
"So I can't even use Torchic, and he's practically the only one with battle experince!" May said frustrated, "Hey, d'you think I can use Ash's Pikachu?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Brock said.  
  
"Pikachu!" May called. Pikachu turned around and went towards them with Masato right behind her.  
  
"(What?)" she asked and looked questionly at them.  
  
"Pikachu, could you pretty please battle with me?" May pleaded.  
  
"May, you can't use Pikachu." Masato said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Hey! Are you coming?" Misty asked.  
  
"Please, Pikachu?" May continued pleading.  
  
"(Sorry, Kachu. I don't battle against Pikachupi unless Pikapi tells me to.)" Pikachu said. May went to her side of the battle field and sighed deeply, "I can do this."  
  
"This is a three against three battle, there's no time limitation and if you win against me you'll recieve a Cascade badge."  
  
" Hey, May! You have a Roselia, remember?" Masato called from the side of the battle field.  
  
"Roselia, go!" May yelled as she took out a Super Ball and threw it, letting out a Roselia.  
  
"Dewgong, go!"  
  
"Dewgong?" May asked herself, trying to remind herself about that Pokémon.  
  
"May! Wake up! This is a battle!" Masato yelled, making Brock, Tracey and Pikachu sweatdrop.  
  
"Uh, yeah, right. Um, Roselia. . . wine whip?" May said, mentally telling herself that it didn't matter if the move was cool or beautiful in a battle.  
  
Roselia used her wine whip but Misty's Dewgong was too fast. It dived under water and appeared behind Roselia.  
  
"Dewgong, ice beam!"  
  
"This is not good." Brock mumled. Dewgong fired an ice beam, making Roselia fly from her floating madrass and hitting the water.  
  
"No! Roselia!"  
  
"Tackle." Misty said as Dewgong started to swim towards it.  
  
"DAMMIT MAY! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!" Masato yelled, but got pulled back by Brock who was holding his hand over Masato's mouth.  
  
"Hey, you promised me that you wouldn't use that d-word, remember?" Brock said quietly. It was so annoying that small kids remembers stuff they shouldn't. Masato had been present when Brock got furious over that the washmachine in Lilycove City's Pokémon Center didn't want to co-operate, so huge Politoeds started to jump out of his mouth. He made Masato promise to not use all the cuss-words he had said until he turned eighteen.  
  
Roselia had been defeated, "Roselia, return."  
  
"Which Pokémon should I use?" May thought, "Wait a minute! Now I know! Dewgong is a ice-type, I can use my Torchic!"  
  
"Torchic, go!"  
  
"What's she doing?!" Tracey asked horrorfied.  
  
"Dewgong, return. Corsola, go!" Misty let out her Corsola that appeared with a cry.  
  
"Torchic, use your flamethrower!"  
  
"Corsola, go under water." Misty said. Corsola dodged the attack and right before she got up from under water, Misty said,  
  
"Hydro pump!" Water came out from Corsola's mouth and from her branches, totally soaking Torchic into its very soul.  
  
"Great, two KO's." Masato said falling back into his seat.  
  
"Torchic, return."  
  
"If you wanna use two Pokémon, please go ahead." Misty said.  
  
"Beautifly, Skitty, go!" May said, releasing the two Pokémon. She glanced angerly at Misty, what's the point of taking this so serious?!  
  
"Corsola, return. Gyarados, go!" Misty said.  
  
Gyarados appeared with a roar, scaring the crap outta May's two Pokémon.  
  
"Oh my god." Masato said under his breath. Tracey took out his sketch pad outta nowhere and started to sketch Misty's Gyarados.  
  
"First time you see a Gyarados?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Not really. It's just the first time I see a tame Gyarados and it seems to be in a very good shape." Masato replied.  
  
"Beautifly, poison powder! Skitty, quick attack!"  
  
"Gyarados, under water." Misty said calmly. She didn't know if she could really believe that May was a Pokémon trainer. And if she was, she had done very little training during her time as one.  
  
"Why do I miss all the time?!" May said frustrated.  
  
"Gyarados, hyper beam." Misty said.  
  
"Oh boy." Masato, Brock and Tracey said, tensing up all over. Gyarados went up from underneath the water, roaring. Yellow light started to form inside his mouth.  
  
"She's not reacting." Masato said shooking his head. And there it went, Gyarados had just used his Hyper Beam attack on May's Pokémon, knocking them out.  
  
"I lost."  
  
"Great job, Gyarados!" Misty said proudly, returning her Pokémon into his Pokéball.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow, May had been totally beaten. Ash just had to challenge Misty when he turned back into himself. That would be really good training before the Hoenn League. He walked into the swim rink and watched Masato, Brock, Tracey and Pikachu walk down to May.  
  
Misty turned around and saw that Psyduck was there.  
  
"Hey, Psyduck! Feeling better?" she asked kindly. Oh lord. . . what did she mean by that? Did she suspect anything?  
  
"Of course she doesn't, stupid. Stop being so paranoid." He thought angerly.  
  
"(Uh, yeah. . . I um, feel better.)" he replied nervously. All the others saw that he was in the room and went to him. Pikachu ran towards him and yelled,  
  
"Pikapi!"  
  
"Pikapi?" Misty asked, "Don't you call Ash that?"  
  
"Well, um. . . it has been proved that. . . eh, Pikapi also means. . . " Tracey looked at the others, waiting for them to come up with something.  
  
"In a scientific meaning, "Pikapi" is the so called word Pikachus around the world use to express some kind of sillyness but still maintain some kind of respect to the Pikachu or any kind of biological life that is known under this name." Masato said calmly.  
  
Everyone glanced at him weirdly.  
  
"Yeah, exactly." Tracey agreed. Misty giggled, "So, Pikachu has been calling Ash stupid all these years?"  
  
Psyduck looked at her somewhat angry, who was she calling stupid?!  
  
"Kinda." Brock said, "Hey, would you mind if I checked your Pokémon?"  
  
"No, absolutely not." Misty said smiling, " You can go down to the aquarium,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, I know, it's a very wacky ending but that's what you'll get for now =P.  
  
The next chapter will be up soon, I promise.  
  
Wellish, I don't have much more to say. And I guess that all of you know what to do after reading a chapter here, right??  
  
;-)  
  
Bye, bye, y'all!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hellu, everyone!!  
  
It's been a while. I've been burried in homeworks, so I haven't seen my sweet computer in almost a week. But now I'm back!! =)  
  
*********  
  
Here's chapter 8!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misty, Tracey, May and Masato had gone into the living room while Brock had gone down to the aquarium to check on Misty's Pokémon, or more specifically, her Psyduck.  
  
"(Please tell me that you've find an easier way to get this spell stop working.)" Psyduck (Ash) pleaded.  
  
"Well, actually. . . no. But we are here to tell you something very important. This spell will wear off in a week, or so." Brock informed.  
  
"(Really?. . . so I'll have plenty of time dying over a hundred times before I turn to myself again?)" Psyduck (Ash) said sarcasticly.  
  
"Is it that bad?" Brock asked with a faked tone of sympathy.  
  
"(What are you kidding?! She puts me in a machine every morning, God knows for how long, to make me learn how to control my headache!)" Psyduck (Ash) burst out, waving with his paws.  
  
"Wow, so she's using the same strategy Prima used her first years as an Elite-trainer." Brock said thoughtfully.  
  
"( She's k-i-l-l-i-n-g me, Brock!!!. . . and um, I think that she. . . kinda has this. . . um, what d'you call it. . . c-crush on me.)" Psyduck (Ash) said blushing, "(Ash-me, that is.)"  
  
Brock looked down at Psyduck, surprised and shocked. He sat down on his knees and couldn't do nothing but to stare at Psyduck.  
  
"(What?)" Psyduck (Ash) asked, feeling quite uncomfortable at Brock's weird reaction.  
  
"Ash. . . have you become smarter as a Psyduck?" Brock asked calmly.  
  
"(No!. . . I mean, I am smarter than a Psyduck!. . .)" Psyduck (Ash) replied kinda offended.  
  
"How come you've noticed that Misty likes you in a crush-way?" Brock asked.  
  
"(I. . . um. . . waitaminute! Did you know this?!)" Psyduck (Ash) asked shocked.  
  
Brock sighed deeply, "Must feel really weird to have a working brain for once, right?" he said laughing.  
  
"(For how long have you known?!)"  
  
"For how long?. . . gee, tough one. . . um, lessie. . . I've known for about. . . five years." Brock said, pretending to think really hard before he came with the final answer.  
  
"(FIVE YEARS?! And you tell me NOW?!)"  
  
Brock sweatdropped, "You figured it out at last."  
  
"(After reading her diary!)"  
  
"Okey, so you needed a little help to figure it out." Brock said, still very calm.  
  
"( A *little * help?! How do people define a little?! It stood right there, and I quote; I lo - are you enjoying this?)" He asked when he saw that Brock was waiting impatiently for him to finish the sentence.  
  
"Yes, I'm enjoying this very much. I've waited five years for this so please continue." Brock said.  
  
"(Why didn't you tell me earlier?!)" Psyduck (Ash) asked.  
  
"I've heard that Tracey gave you plen-ty of hints which means that Misty must've done something so that Tracey could notice which means that you are a very dense person who has become smarter as a Psyduck." Brock babbled.  
  
"(I am smarter than a Psyduck and she has not done anything to make me think that she could like me m-more than a friend!)" Psyduck (Ash) said, almost swallowing the last frase.  
  
"Oh-key, I think I just prooved my point." Brock said.  
  
"(Wha?. . . she hasn't done anything!)"  
  
"Okey." Brock replied.  
  
"(I swear! She hasn't!)" Psyduck (Ash) insisted.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"( Dooooon't agree with me!!!. . . It's so darned annoying when I'm trying to have a discussion here and all you say is, "okey", "you're right". . . gaaaah!!! I'm getting a head-destroying headache!!!!)" Psyduck (Ash) burst out frustrated.  
  
"Calm down, Ash." Brock said with a sigh.  
  
"(Calm down?!?! I swear that when I become myself again I'll turn you into a Golem, make you roll down Mt. Silver right down to the Lake of Rage. . . )" Psyduck (Ash) began angerly.  
  
"Why don't you just say that you'll kill me? That's your point right? I mean, it won't really matter to me how I die since I won't be able to complain after you killed me. So why do you bother?" Brock asked.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) sighed. That was actually a pretty good question. Why did he bother?  
  
"D'you like her?" Brock asked as if it was the most natural question in the world.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) got almost a heart attack and his face turned bright red while he was on his way to reply the question,  
  
"(What?! - no!! - why? What've you heard?!)" he said rapidly. Brock just shook his head, laughing softly to himself.  
  
"You really shouldn't reply like that if Misty ever asks you." He said, still laughing, "Not that I would ever understand why you wouldn't tell her about your feelings for her."  
  
"(Waa?!. . . what feelings?!)" Psyduck (Ash) blurted out, "(Wait! I don't wanna know.)"  
  
"Ash. . . " Brock began when Psyduck (Ash) suddenly put his paws on his head.  
  
"(Aaah! I'm not hearing anything!)" he yelled, walking around.  
  
"Hehe, you'll never grow up." Brock said. Psyduck (Ash) stopped walking around, turned around to face Brock and looked at him with a blank glare.  
  
"(What d'you mean 'never grow up?' I'm very, very grown up for your information.)" Psyduck (Ash) said with his beak up in the air.  
  
All Brock could do was to shook his head, this was actually the first time he really, really realized how thick headed Ash could be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misty put a plate infront of Psyduck (Ash) who was sitting on a pile of books, on a chair. She had decided to let him eat what he wanted as long as he ate the vitamins and stuff he needed. Psyduck (Ash) had agreed, but he had also forgot one tiny detail, Misty's cooking.  
  
He was now looking down at something black, which seemed to have been alive when she'd put it in the oven. Either that or that was the vegetables that she had been frying. At the side of the black clump, there was some kind of white-yellow, sludgy, not eatable stuff.  
  
"What is it, Psyduck?" she asked, when she saw that he wasn't eating.  
  
"(Um. . . what's this?)" he asked carefully, still looking down at the plate while shooking it slowly to see if his food showed any life signs.  
  
"It's mashed potatoes and spiced tofu." Misty replied, gladly.  
  
"(Ermh. . . are you sure?)"  
  
"Of course I'm sure, silly! I read the recipe."  
  
So, what will a hungry young Psyduck do now? "I could try the tofu" he thought. He picked up a piece that wasn't attached to the rest of the clump and put it slowly into his mouth. He closed his mouth and let the piece be in there for a while. He had forgot that he doesn't have any teeth now, so he had to melt the piece before being able to swallow.  
  
A minute or so later, he started to feel the spices. It wouldn't surprise him at all if she had been bathing the tofu pieces in wasabi before burning them.  
  
Tears started to build in his eyes as his temperature rised. He began to run around in the kitchen.  
  
"(Hot, hot, hot!!!)"  
  
As he ran by Misty, she picked him up, sat him on the table and gave him water.  
  
"Why do you have to exaggerate all the time?" Misty asked with a sigh.  
  
"(I do not exaggerate.)" Psyduck (Ash) replied bathing his tongue in cold water.  
  
"You do too." Misty insisted, taking Psyduck's plate from the table.  
  
"(I do not.)"  
  
"Do too."  
  
"(Do not!)  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
"(No, I don't!)"  
  
Misty began to laugh softly to herself, shooking her head in disbelief. How could she have sucha childish argument with Psyduck about something so insignificant.  
  
"I'm sorry, Psyduck." She said, still laughing, "God, I think that I'm starting to miss Ash a little too much."  
  
He didn't reply and with the face expression he had now, it seemed to Misty that he was clueless as always.  
  
"You know what? I don't have to wait for him to come here! I know that he's in Pallet Town, I can close the gym for today and head to his place!" she said happily.  
  
If Psyduck (Ash) hadn't got his paw out of his mouth in time, he'd probably swallowed it.  
  
"(W-what?! Why?!)" he burst out in panic.  
  
"Because I want to see Ash again." Misty said easily. She didn't notice how panicked Psyduck seemed to be.  
  
This was not good. . . there was no way to explain why real-Ash wasn't in Pallet town when everyone else was.  
  
She went out of the kitchen and out to the lobby. Psyduck (Ash) jumped off the table and ran after her.  
  
"(Misty! Wait!. . . )" he came into the lobby and saw that she was putting her Pokéballs into her bag.  
  
"(Why don't you wait another, three days?)" Psyduck (Ash) asked carefully.  
  
Misty looked down at him, "Why would I do that?" she asked.  
  
"(Be-cause. . . um, what if he's planning on surprising you?)"  
  
"Why would he do that?" Misty asked, resting her hands on her hips.  
  
"(I dunno. . . )" he replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Let's go, Psyduck." She said as she turned to the exit. She was just about to take a step when she felt something around her right ankle. She looked down and saw Psyduck lie there with a grip around her ankle.  
  
"Psyduck, what are you doing?"  
  
"(Just three more days. . . )" he pleaded.  
  
"I really don't understand you." She said with a sigh, "But okey. . . I guess I could wait another three days." She was about to add something when the phone started to ring.  
  
"Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phonecall, phonecall!"  
  
She went to the phone, dragging Psyduck with her. She picked up the receiver and on the screen it said, "Voice only".  
  
"Cerulean Gym, this is Misty Waterflower speaking." Psyduck (Ash) looked up at her and tried to hear who was on the other line.  
  
"Hi!. . . What a surprise! How come you're calling me?" Misty asked.  
  
He could tell that the person on the other line was male, but he couldn't recognize the voice.  
  
"Sure, when?. . . yeah, I'll be here all day. Okey. . . cya then!" Misty said and hung up.  
  
"(Who was it?)" Psyduck (Ash) asked.  
  
"No one."  
  
Ugh, that was one of many things that could annoy him. How can you answer that no one called when the person/Pokémon/whatever who asked, knows that someone did call?!  
  
Misty went into the swim rink, dragging Psyduck after her. "You can let go of my ankle now, Psyduck."  
  
"(Who called?)" he asked.  
  
"No one special." Misty replied as she opened a hidden box in the wall. She pushed a red button and blue boards came out of each side of the swimming pool. The boards met in the middle, creating a floor over the swimming pool.  
  
"(What are you going to do?)" Psyduck (Ash) asked, standing up.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. But the person who called said that he needed a big room and this is pretty big, right?" Misty replied.  
  
"(C'mon, tell me who called!)" Psyduck (Ash) pleaded, jumping up and down.  
  
"No." Misty said smiling.  
  
"(Why not?)"  
  
"Because you want to know." Misty said.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) sighed, well, all he could do now was to wait for this person to show up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who is this mysterious person?? Could it be someone Ash knows?? And will he turn back into himself soon???  
  
I can't come up with more questions so, I'll leave it here =P. The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully =).  
  
The biggest hug to all you reviewers out there!!!  
  
Byebye!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, everyone!  
  
I'm finally done with this chapter and I hope you like it. I made this chapter with the help of my friends. . . as in taking some tiny pieces from their personalities. My made up character in a couple if sentences from here is all them. =P  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Psyduck (Ash) had been jumping around in the lobby for three hours, waiting for this mysterious person to show up. The strange thing was that he wasn't tired at all. He suspected that Misty might have mixed up the C-vitamins with the caffein tabletts.  
  
God, this was boring. Why couldn't that person just show up so he could go and do something else, like eat food that looked like food, tasted like food and that stayed in his stomach? He stopped jumping around and sat down by the desk that reminded him alot about the receptions in hotels.  
  
He put up his feet against the side of the "reception" as he lay down on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, sighing deeply. That kinda annoying coffee song he'd heard in the supermarket a couple of days ago came back into his head and he started to hum quietly. The next thing he knows is that his head is almost smashed between the floor and someone's shoe.  
  
"Huh?. . . oh, I'm so sorry!" the owner to the shoe apologized as he bend down and picked up Psyduck (Ash). "Are you okey?"  
  
Psyduck looked up at this person. "What the. . . ?!" his eyes widened as he lost his ability to speak.  
  
"Hi, Gary!" Misty greeted as she entered the lobby.  
  
"Um, hi. . . I think something happened to your Psyduck. I almost squashed his head on my way in." Gary explained as he handed over Psyduck to Misty.  
  
"Then something did happen to him." Misty said, "He's probably in shock." She went back into the swim rink with Gary right behind.  
  
Misty sat Psyduck (Ash) on a bench and turned around to face Gary.  
  
"So, what's the big urgency?" Misty asked.  
  
"Uh. . .yeah, right. . . that's why I'm here. Um, my grampa's going to throw a fancy "society party" in a week or so, it's his turn this year. Anyway, since I've been traveling alot, I've never really been present in any of these parties. . . " Gary began.  
  
At the bench, Psyduck (Ash) was trying to regain his breath. *What* was Gary doing?! What if he was asking her out?! Psyduck (Ash) jumped down from the bench and ran towards them, standing between Misty and Gary. Both looked down at Psyduck (Ash) who seemed to be quite pissed.  
  
"Psyduck, what is it?" Misty asked as she bend down to his height.  
  
"He's probably mad at me for almost squashing his head." Gary said and bend down as well. Gary was about to pet him when Psyduck (Ash) actually bite him.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
At first, Psyduck (Ash) thought Misty would flip out, yelling at him that it was not nice to bite people, but instead she began to laugh.  
  
"Good thing that Psyduck doesn't have teeth." Misty said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, or else he would've choped my hand off." Gary said.  
  
"So, what we're you saying?" Misty asked.  
  
" What I was saying was that I've never been at a "society party" but when I was a kid, my mom and dad forced me to go to dance classes where I was supposed to learn how to dance waltz. I went once. . . and the rest of that term I skipped classes to go and bug Ash. And that's not all. . . I, as the host's grandson, have to dance with a newly become society lady, who probably has known how to dance for serveral years! So, my question to you is. . . can you pretty please teach me how to dance waltz?" Gary pleaded.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) burst out in laughter but shut up when Misty smacked him on the back of his head.  
  
"Sure I can." Misty replied. Psyduck's (Ash) jaw hit the floor, didn't that mean that they would actually have to dance?!  
  
"Great! Um, you don't happen to have waltz CD's?" he asked.  
  
"If I do. . .Daisy bought like a thousand of them when she dated a guy that was a John Strauss-fan." Misty said. She went into a tiny room where there was a stereo and over a hundred shelf's with millions of different CD's.  
  
"Woah. . . talk about collection." Gary said as he peeked into the room.  
  
"I know. Now, let's see if I can find any of Daisy's CD's." Misty said as she began to search after anything that resembled a waltz CD.  
  
Gary went into the little room and began to help her with the search. Psyduck (Ash) went out of the swim rink, into the lobby and out of the gym.  
  
He ran to the backside of the gym. He could swear that he had seen a couple of stilts there. . . and there they were, lying on the wet lawn, just a couple of meters away from him. Psyduck (Ash) picked them up and dragged them all the way back into the gym. Once he was in the gym, he leaned the stilts onto the reception desk, after that he went behind the counter and climbed up a chair.  
  
He jumped up on the stilts and began to walk back into the swim rink where Gary and Misty had just found a waltz CD. As they came out, they saw Psyduck (Ash) come towards them on the stilts.  
  
"What is he doing?" Gary asked, observating the duck's very abnormal behavior.  
  
"That's a very, very good question." Misty said as Psyduck (Ash) got even closer, "Psyduck, what are you doing?" Misty asked worriedly. What if his brain had shrink in that machine she trained him in?  
  
"( I have the best idea.)" he said proudly.  
  
Misty raised her eyebrows and seemed rather surprised, "Um, an idea?"  
  
"(Yup! I can dance waltz so you don't have to teach him!)" Psyduck (Ash) said.  
  
Gary's eyes widened, "Eh, Misty, what's he talking about?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"( I can teach him.)" Psyduck (Ash) said.  
  
Now it was Gary's jaw that hit the floor, "Is a Psyduck, going to teach me how to dance waltz?!"  
  
"Psyduck, that's very sweet of you but I think that Gary is planning on being able to walk on this party." Misty said, calmly.  
  
"(And what exactly do you mean by that?!)" Psyduck (Ash) asked offended.  
  
"It's just that. . . you can't walk without tripping every other step." Misty explained as Psyduck (Ash) frowned.  
  
He was just about to say something when the yell of what seemed to come from an old lady, echoed through the gym.  
  
"Hallooooooo?!"  
  
More people?! Psyduck (Ash) scratched his head in frustration. Misty seemed rather surprised, she excused herself and went out to the lobby to see who had entered.  
  
"Aaah! Misty!" an old woman burst out as Misty appeared in the lobby.  
  
"Madame Cloissans! What are you doing here?" Misty asked shocked as the tiny little lady walked up to her. All her goldy bracelets and necklaces made a tingling noise as she walked. and her clothes were in so many strong colours that it made anyone who looked at them dizzy.  
  
"Misty! You are in great danger!" madame Cloissans said dramatically with her french accent.  
  
Madame Cloissans was a furtune teller at a tivoli Misty and her sisters always went to when the summer arrived.  
  
That tivoli had been closed the year before Misty met Ash and began to travel around the world. Madame Cloissans had told her so many wonderful tales about knights that had to fight to win the princsses' love in the ancient kingdom of Mt. Silver.  
  
Misty hadn't seen her ever since the tivoli was shut down. "Um, what do you mean "in danger"?" Misty asked confused.  
  
"This smell!. . . this unbearable stench!. . . " Madame Cloissans seemed to be ready to die right on the spot.  
  
"What stench?" Misty asked, holding the old lady.  
  
"The stench of jealousy is so strong! It fills my heart with all dread in this world! This stench makes the dead turn in their graves!"  
  
Misty giggled, she was a really funny lady. Weird, but funny.  
  
"Madame Cloissans, what jealousy are you talking about?"  
  
"Follow me, my child. I lead you the the source of this jealousy that has no equal!" she said as the sound of her jewels disappeared into the hallway that lead into the swim rink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gary was walking back and forth in front of where Psyduck (Ash) was sitting, with the stilts lying beside him.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) was following Gary with his glare, making Gary feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"What?" he asked, turning around and facing the staring duck-pokémon.  
  
"(Are you trying to screw my life from all directions?)" Psyduck (Ash) asked, trying to look as serious as a Psyduck possibly could and forgetting that he wasn't supposed to know Gary.  
  
Gary was surprised at the question and looked carefully at Psyduck for a couple of seconds. After a moment's thinking, Gary's face lit up and an evil grin spread over his face.  
  
"God, you're unbelieveable." He said laughing, "Ash, what are you doing here? And as a Psyduck?"  
  
Psyduck (Ash) fell almost off his seat. One tiny question and Gary had figured out who he was!?  
  
"(What? - How? - I mean. . . I)" he stammered.  
  
Gary was seriously laughing at Psyduck's clueless expression.  
  
"You're the only one that would say something like that to me."  
  
"(Don't you dare to say this to Misty.)" Psyduck (Ash) said quietly, looking down at Gary's boots.  
  
"Doesn't she know?" Gary asked, looking slightly surprised.  
  
"(No.)" Psyduck (Ash) replied, still looking down.  
  
"Why don't you tell her?"  
  
"(Why?! If I tell her now, she'll rip me into pieces and bury me somewhere in Viridian Forest!)" Psyduck (Ash) said panicking. He looked up at Gary who was still grinning evilly. "(C'mon Gary! Be nice! I've never asked anything from you before!)" Psyduck (Ash) pleaded.  
  
"Eh, what about that time I let you borrow my action Charizard that could move its wings!" Gary reminded, crossing his arms.  
  
"(It was an accident! An accident! I didn't destroy it on purpose! Or was it me that was driving that huge truck?)" Psyduck (Ash) said.  
  
"No, but who in their right mind leaves a limited edition action-Charizard in the middle of the road without any supervision?"  
  
"(I am not having this discussion with you again. All I'm asking for right now is that you keep your mouth shut about this for at least a week.)" Psyduck (Ash) said.  
  
"Y'know, my silince has a price." Gary said slowly, letting the words run smoothly out of his mouth.  
  
"(Waa! What's the matter with you?! You have lots of money and I don't have anything that could interest - no, you're not telling me that you want my Pokémon for this, are you?)" Psyduck (Ash) asked worriedly.  
  
"No, I don't need your Pokémon. I was thinking of something like labour work." Gary said.  
  
"(Labour work?)" Psyduck (Ash) asked dumbly.  
  
"When do you become yourself again?" Gary asked calmly, playing with his necklace.  
  
"(How do you know I'll become myself again?)"  
  
"I heard that Tracey was talking to my grampa' about someone turning into a Psyduck and that it would take a while for this someone to become himself again." Gary said matter of factly.  
  
"(I guess I'll turn into myself in a week or so.)" Psdyuck (Ash) replied with a sigh.  
  
"Okey, when you come back to Pallet - and I know that you have to go back to Pallet! - come to the lab."  
  
"(What will I do there?)"  
  
"You're gonna help me clean the stables, feed the Pokémon and help me get some trash up from the bottom of the lake in the Water Pokémon Park." Gary said.  
  
"(Help you or do everything by myself?)" Psyduck (Ash) asked, standing on the bench he had been seated on.  
  
"Hm, that depends. If I feel as being nice and polite, I'll help you. If I feel as taking a break or just sit under a tree watching you trip and fall into Pokémon crap and laugh, I'll do that."  
  
"(Great.)" Psyduck (Ash) mumbled, flopping back onto the bench.  
  
It was quiet for a while but there was an annoying tingling of something that came closer and was suddenly in the big swim rink.  
  
Both Gary and Psyduck (Ash) looked towards the door that lead into a hallway and saw a little lady, practically run into the swim rink with Misty right behind her.  
  
"Lord! The hate! The jealousy! It's enough to make satan cry!" she burst out dramatically, waving with her hands.  
  
She looked towards Gary and Psyduck (Ash) and crossed her arms. She seemed rather angry and she walked up to them to take a closer look.  
  
"You two! You are contaminating this peaceful place with the jealousy you are feeling." She said seriously, making both Gary and Psyduck (Ash) cringe.  
  
"Um, what are you talking about, m'am?" Gary asked carefully.  
  
"You, mister! Have strange vibes, you have just done something very mean." She said, looking at Gary from head to toe.  
  
"(No arguments there.)" Psyduck (Ash) agreed.  
  
"And you! How dare you lie to my child?! Don't you have any shame in your body?!" madame Cloissans yelled to Psyduck.  
  
"Eh, madame Cloissans, I know what Psyduck's up to. He can be a little weird but please don't yell at him. He goes into shock if anyone but me yells at him." Misty said, sweatdropping.  
  
Gary began to laugh at the mention of Psyduck going into shock but had to shut up when he recieved very threatning glares from both Misty and madame Cloissans.  
  
"Erhm, sorry. . .I just got a weird scenario in my head. . . " he apologized, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Misty, there is something about this Psyduck that you don't know." Madame Cloissans said seriously.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) jaw hit the floor, was everyone figuring out that he wasn't a Psyduck?!  
  
"Uh, look! An evil spirit!" said Gary pointing towards the hallway.  
  
"What?! Where?!" madame Cloissans said horrified, making Misty jump behind Gary.  
  
"You didn't see it? Can't you feel the spookiness filling this whole place?" Gary said quietly, looking around as if there was someone or something there.  
  
"When you mention it. . .I did feel something else except this jealousy . . . " madame Cloissans said just as quietly as Gary.  
  
"Come here, my child. Stay behind me." Madame Cloissans said to Misty, grabbing her hand and walking slowly out of the swim rink.  
  
"Gary!" Misty called, before disappearing into the hallway.  
  
"(Hey, thanks.)" Psyduck (Ash) said to Gary.  
  
"We'll see about that when you have to take care of the crap in the stables." Gary said, grinning before going after madame Cloissans and Misty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let's take this from the begining, 'Me llamo Flora, me gustan las flores.'" Said a young woman with a smile on the television.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) sighed deeply as he put another slightly burned popcorn in his mouth. God, it had been a long day.  
  
Gary had left half an hour after madame Cloissans, glad that he finally had learned how to dance waltz and madame Cloissans had left a bunch of necklaces with crosses and told Misty to get an exorcist as fast as possible because she thought that this had been an ancient grave yard for indians.  
  
Right after that they were alone again, Misty put him in that machine. After that he floated around in the pool, almost falling asleep. Three hours later Misty went to bed, telling Psyduck to behave and not eat them out of the gym.  
  
That was five hours ago. Psyduck (Ash) sighed once again, wondering how they could air these kind of things. What was the point of boring people even more?  
  
Commercial Television; airing stuff twenty-four-seven, including short language lessons. It was either that or "Pretty Woman", which he had seen nearly ten times now this evening and he felt that if he watched that movie again he would throw up the little he had eaten this past week. "Let's take frases that are good to use when you go to Stockholm and visit their old buildings." Said the blonde female happily.  
  
"(Please go ahead.)" he said sarcasticly.  
  
"Hi - Hej, my name is - jag heter. . . , could you show me the way to. . . - skulle du kunna visa mig vägen till. . . " the female said slowly.  
  
"(It takes a while for them to talk.)" Psyduck (Ash) said chuckeling.  
  
"Thank you - tack, good - bra, very good - mycket bra." She continued as Psyduck (Ash) repeated. He slowly closed his eyes and yawned widely.  
  
A couple of seconds later he was asleep, dreaming about a biiig banana split. This night would pass by rapidly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A big crash was heard from downstairs and with a jump Misty was up from her bed and halfways out of her room.  
  
"Psyduck! What are you doing?" she yelled as she ran down the stairs and into the living room. She looked at the couch and saw Psyduck (Ash) crawl down and turn around, looking questioningly at her.  
  
"(Did you hear that?)" Psyduck (Ash) asked.  
  
"I thought you dropped something." Misty replied slowly. Psyduck (Ash) shook his head as he gulped.  
  
Another thing crashed to the floor and it came from the swim rink.  
  
"What if that's the evil spirit madame Cloissans was chasing yesterday?" Misty said worriedly.  
  
"(Naa, you maybe left a window open.)" Psyduck (Ash) suggested.  
  
"Yeah, and how often to I climb 7 meters to open a window in the swim rink?" Misty asked sarcastically.  
  
They started to walk towards the swim rink slowly as something hit the water surface with a loud splash.  
  
They peeked into the swim rink from the hall way and. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And. . . hehehe, what they see and what they do is something I'll write about in the next chapter, people!  
  
I had a serious writer's block while doing this chapter so be nice when you review, oki?  
  
Well, love to y'all specially to all you cuties out there that make me smile every time I read your reviews ; )  
  
//////  
  
Nikki 


	10. Chapter 10

Ellu, people!!  
  
I'm so very sorry for the long wait.  
  
There's something very strange with me, I have these writing periods and this is how it looks like;  
  
First, I have one to two weeks of inspiration so I can write and make up things without a problem. After these two weeks I start to kinda "lose my imagination" and three weeks later I have a major writer's block which usually hang in there for two - three months.  
  
Ah well, enough with the explaining. Here's the 10th chapter of "What Magic Can Do To You" !!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh god, it's way to early for this." Misty mumled as she saw the three familiar figures throwing plates into the swimming pool.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) looked at the them, he knew that he had seen them before but he couldn't remember when.  
  
Misty went into the swim rink followed by Psyduck (Ash). "Do you ever knock?" she asked tiredly as the three figures looked up.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) was finally able to remember the three young men, they were the same guys he and Brock had battled the day Misty had to return to Cerulean. It felt weird to think like that. The past days here had made him think that they had never been apart.  
  
"The doors were open." Said the guy who seemed to be the leader of the gang, San.  
  
"What? Psyduck, you left the doors open?" Misty asked, looking down at Psyduck (Ash).  
  
"(Wa? If I left the doors open? Is it my job to make sure the doors are closed?)"  
  
"Yeah, you know the rules. The one who stay up last has to make sure that the doors are closed!"  
  
"(Oh, was that a rule you just made up? Because I've never heard of it.)" Psyduck (Ash) said nonchalantly.  
  
"I have told you a dussin of times that the doors has to be closed before the last one goes to sleep!" Misty said frustrated.  
  
"(Wait, let me see if I get this straight. You are telling me, that it's my fault that they came in, because I didn't close the doors that I by the way, don't reach up to? Is there anything else you'd like to blame me for right after this brutal awakening?)" Psyduck (Ash) said, slightly insulted.  
  
"Would you stop playing. . ." Misty began but got interrupted.  
  
"Hel-lo!" said the tall guy, Rin.  
  
"We are here to re-revenge the match we had here the last time!" said the third guy, Chan.  
  
"And we will not take no for an answer! You are going to battle whether you want to or not!" said San as he threw a Pokéball and released his Tentacruel.  
  
"Water canon!"  
  
Tentacruel send a blast of water towards Misty and Psyduck (Ash).  
  
Psyduck (Ash) got a grip of Misty's leg as an attempt to hide from the water canon but all of a sudden they weren't standing in the way of the water canon, they were standing on one of the floating madrasses, still dry.  
  
"Psyduck, did you just use teleport?"  
  
"(I. . . I dunno.)"  
  
"Choose your Pokémon." Said San unpatiently.  
  
"Can a girl change clothes before the first battle?" Misty asked, looking down at her nightgown which was covered by her morning dress.  
  
"We will not wait!"  
  
"Hmph. . . ah well, I guess I can wait another five minutes." Misty said teasingly,  
  
"Psyduck, go!"  
  
"(What?)"  
  
"What do you mean 'what'? Go and battle his Pokémon." Misty said annoyed, pushing him so that he flew by two madresses, only standing a couple of meters from the huge Tentacruel.  
  
"Poison sting, Tentacruel!" said San, shooting menacing looks towards Misty. Sending out her Psyduck was the most insulting she could've done in his opinion.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) wrapped his arms around his head, screaming like a little girl as the Tentacruel began to attack him.  
  
"(Heeeeelp!!)"  
  
"Psyduck! Stop running and fight like the male Pokémon you are! Sheesh, you're supposed to be braver not get even more coward than before." Misty said.  
  
"If your Pokémon doesn't battle, I guess we'll have to make you battle." Said San evily,  
  
"Tentacruel, attack the gymleader!"  
  
Tentacruel stopped shooting poison stings at Psyduck (Ash) and shot five poison stings in Misty's direction.  
  
In a mix of fear and shock Psyduck (Ash) got up and released a blast of psycic power. The water flew out of the pool sending everyone around it into the wall.  
  
The poison stings were drowned in the water and the Tentacruel fainted as it hit the wall. The psycic powers slowly faded and the water fell back down into the pool. Psyduck (Ash) felt increidbly tired but he looked around and saw Misty lay by the entrance from the living room.  
  
He swam to the edge of the pool and got out of it and ran the last the rest of the way to Misty. Psyduck (Ash) shook her,  
  
"(Misty? Are you okey? Misty?)"  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow! Psyduck! Stop shaking me dammit!" she said, sitting up and slowly rubbing her head.  
  
"(Sorry. You're not hurt or anything? Any broken bones? Scratches?)"  
  
Mist laughed slightly, "I'm fine, Psyduck." She said when realizing something, "You used a psycic attack! Just because they were going to attack me! God, that's so cute!" she burst out, picking him up and embracing him tightly.  
  
"(Ugh. Misty. . . you're. . .suffocating me.)" Psyduck (Ash) said, trying to wriggle his way out of her embrace.  
  
"This is not over yet!" they heard San, Rin and Chan say from the other side of the swim rink.  
  
Misty got up, with Psyduck (Ash) still in her embrace. She seemed kinda mad and Psyduck (Ash) could swear that if they didn't leave quickly she'd rip them into pieces and feed her Gyarados with them.  
  
"You better leave now or I'll report you to the Pokémon League and the police."  
  
They hesistated for a while but decided it was best to run when Psyduck (Ash) jumped from Misty's embrace and began to run towards them.  
  
:::::*****:::::::  
  
He opened his eyes slightly and discovered that he was lying on the couch in the living room again.  
  
The psycic blast he had created had taken all the energy he possesed and those three guys hadn't even given him the chance to eat breakfast before attacking him. While looking around in the living room, Psyduck (Ash) heard something and assumed that it was the television that was on.  
  
"(Whatcha doin'?)" asked Togetic as he entered the living room.  
  
"(I dunno, I thought that I was watching some program on the TV but it turned out to be my reflection.)" Psyduck (Ash) replied tiredly as he saw himself on the screen.  
  
An evil grin spread over Togetic's otherwise innocent face.  
  
"(What do you want?)" Psyduck (Ash) mumled, sensing something weird.  
  
"(If you have nothing to do would you like to go for a good game of "Go fish"?)"  
  
"(What's that?)"  
  
"(A cardgame.)" said Togetic, smiling even wider, "(It'll be fun. Let's go!)" he added while taking one of Psyduck's paws and dragging him off the couch, making him drop down to the floor with a dunce.  
  
"(Ow.)"  
  
Togetic dragged him all the way from the living room into the kitchen.  
  
"(Welcome to my "Go fish" place!)" Togetic said proudly.  
  
"(It looks like we're going to play russian roulette.)" Psyduck (Ash) commented, while getting up from the floor and scratching his head.  
  
He watched Togetic walk to the little table where the light of the low lamp lit the kitchen slightly.  
  
"(We're not gonna play russian roulette, right?)"  
  
::::::::********::::::::  
  
"Oy, it's dark in here." Said Misty as she entered the kitchen and tried to find the switch.  
  
"(All your queens.)"  
  
"(Go fish.)"  
  
"(All your fours.)"  
  
"(Go fish.)"  
  
Misty looked at her two Pokémon, raising her eyebrows while walking closer. Psyduck (Ash) was leading with three pairs while Togetic only had two. They seemed to be so into the game that they hadn't noticed that she was in there.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"(Don't interrupt the game, woman. Can't you see that I'm on the verge of winning?)" Psyduck (Ash) said while chewing a salt stick, "(All your kings.)"  
  
Togetic sighed deeply while giving Psyduck (Ash) his two kings and sighing even deeper when seeing that Psyduck (Ash) had another pair.  
  
"Say what?" Misty said in a throaty voice.  
  
"(I-I mean. . . Hi, Misty! Um, you look um. . . beautiful today?)" Psyduck (Ash) said sweatdropping when looking up to Misty.  
  
"(Someone is in trouble. . . )" Togetic said in singsong, looking down at his cards. Misty didn't say anything, she just glared down at Psyduck (Ash) who slowly turned his attention back to his cards.  
  
"(All your fives.)"  
  
"(Go fish.)" Togetic said while taking another salt stick, "(Um, all your knights.)" Psyduck (Ash) sighed frustrated and gave Togetic his three knights.  
  
"(Sucker.)"  
  
"Togetic!"  
  
"(He taught me!)" Togetic said in his defence while pointing at Psyduck (Ash).  
  
"(Wa?)" Psyduck (Ash) said in shock.  
  
"Hm, I don't want any foul mouths in my gym, understood?" Misty said, glaring at both of them, "Good." She said when they both nodded quickly.  
  
"(Would you stop getting me in trouble?)" Psyduck (Ash) hissed. Togetic didn't reply, he simply smiled widely and stuck his tongue out.  
  
"(All you threes.)" Psyduck (Ash) said.  
  
"(Here.)" Togetic said, giving Psyduck (Ash) two of his cards.  
  
"(Super bra!)"  
  
Next thing he knew, he had his face marked in the table as salt stick went half way down his throat.  
  
"What's the matter with you?!" Misty yelled, blushing slightly.  
  
"(Except that I need glue to get my beak back together, you mean?!)" Psyduck (Ash) asked, making sure that his beak really hadn't gone off his face.  
  
"Have you been searching through my underwear, you perverted duck?!" Misty asked, ignoring Psyduck's (Ash's) question.  
  
"(What are you talking about?)" Psyduck (Ash) burst out embarrassed.  
  
"(You look like a tomatoe.)" Togetic commented, referring to Psyduck (Ash). Psyduck (Ash) glared at Togetic quickly before turning back to Misty.  
  
"(I didn't mean that kind of 'bra'! It's swedish and it means 'good'.)" Psyduck (Ash) explained.  
  
Misty raised her eyebrows, "Swedish? Are you kidding me? Is that even a language?"  
  
"(Yes, it is. They we're going through some useable frases on a channel I was watching yesterday.)"  
  
"What time was it?"  
  
"(I dunno. It was late.)" Psyduck (Ash) said shrugging.  
  
"You, mister, are not going to watch any program after nine o'clock." Misty said determinated. She sat down on her knees by the table and looked at both Togetic and Psyduck (Ash).  
  
"I'll sit here and make sure that you don't use any words under the belt. . . " Misty began.  
  
"(A bra isn't under the - please continue.)" Psyduck (Ash) said almost swallowing his tongue at the sudden turn in the sentence.  
  
"As I was saying, I'll make sure that you don't use any bad words and if you do, you'll have to swim five turns in the swiming pool, okey?"  
  
"(You think you can handle that, Psyduck?)" Togetic asked teasingly.  
  
"(I can handle that and more.)" Psyduck (Ash) said confidently.  
  
As the two Pokémon returned to the game, Misty looked at Psyduck. She couldn't stop wonder why he had changed so much.  
  
The thing that creeped her out the most was the fact that Psyduck wasn't only changing, he was becoming Ash.  
  
Was it because Psyduck could feel how much she missed him? Or was it because her Pokémon had begun to miss Ash too?  
  
Misty decided that she would go to Pallet Town tomorrow, there was no reason to not go and then maybe her Psyduck would turn into himself again.  
  
:::::****::::::  
  
Later that day Togetic and Psyduck (Ash) went down to the aquarium for a walk. They had been talking alot but now they were just walking in silince.  
  
Psyduck (Ash) was thinking about a few things they'd been talking about. He never thought that he, Ash that is, had such an important role in the lives of Misty's Pokémon.  
  
The thought of him being so important was quite flattering and it slowly began to form a chain of thoughts.  
  
Togetic suddenly stopped with surprised and shocked expression on his face.  
  
"(You?!)" he said while he jumped around Psyduck (Ash) and pointed at him.  
  
"(What?)" Psyduck (Ash) asked calmly.  
  
"(You - you. . . !)" Togetic stammered, still jumping around.  
  
"(Whaat?)"  
  
"(You're inlove with my mommy! I heard you!)"  
  
"(What?!)"  
  
"(I heard you! I saw that you were thinking and I wanted to know what it was so I read your mind. . . YOU ARE INLOVE WITH MY MOMMY!)" Togetic yelled in shock.  
  
"(What?!)"  
  
"(Do I speak russian with turkish accent? What's the matter with you? You. Are. Inlove. With. My. Mommy!)" Togetic said, "(You say 'what' again and I swear I'll tell Horsea 'bout this and you know how big mouth she has.)" he added when he saw Psyduck (Ash) open his beak.  
  
Togetic took a deep breath before looking back at Psyduck (Ash). A big grin spread over his face when he saw that Psyduck (Ash) was blushing.  
  
"(Hey, it'll be a pretty sad love story for you. Mommy loves daddy.)" Togetic said confidently. The comment made Psyduck (Ash) blush even more.  
  
"(Um, Togetic, I'm not Psyduck.)"  
  
Togetic raised his eyebrows, putting his paw over Psyduck's (Ash's) forehead.  
  
"(I'm not sick. Listen, May wanted to try out some formula that turned humans into a Pokémon. . . )" Psyduck (Ash) began.  
  
"(Yeah, and you turned into a Psyduck and came all the way here to Cerulean on her broomstick and took mommy's real Psyduck's place. Seriously, what's you problem?)"  
  
"(I'm Ash.)"  
  
"(Are you telling me that I wouldn't recognize my own daddy? My own flesh and blood?)"  
  
"(Would you just knock it off? I'm Ash, May turned me into a Pokémon, I happened to think of Cerulean and I ended up here. The real Psyduck is still in his pokéball hidden in a very secure place.)" Psyduck (Ash) explained.  
  
"(Gimme proofs.)" Togetic said, crossing his arms.  
  
"(Um, okey. . . eh, oh! Right, we battled for you. Me, Misty, Brock and Meowth from Team Rocket. I won you but since the first person you saw right after you'd hatched was Misty, you thought that it was your mother.)" Psyduck (Ash) began.  
  
"(Mommy is my mommy!)" Togetic burst out.  
  
"(Yes, I know. So, that's why Misty got you. Oh, and then we have that time when I was going to win my eight badge here in Kanto. Misty said something to me and then you climbed up my shoulder I thought it was Pikachu and when I reached out for Pikachu, it turned out to be you and in a moment of shock I just threw you up in the air so that you got stuck in the mouth of a Fearow.)" Psyduck (Ash) stopped to breathe but was instead pushed down onto the floor. Togetic had embraced him but at the same time pushed him so that he lost his balance.  
  
"(Daddy!)"  
  
"(Togetic, promise me that you won't tell Misty.)"  
  
"(I promise!)"  
  
Psyduck (Ash) got up and sighed deeply, "(I'm gonna turn into myself in the end of this week probably, so Misty will find out then.)"  
  
"Hey! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Misty said from the staircase, "We're going to Pallet now." She added smiling.  
  
"(What?!)" both Togetic and Psyduck (Ash) asked union.  
  
"We're going to Pallet Town." Misty repeated.  
  
"(But, you said that you would wait three days!)" Psyduck (Ash) said worriedly.  
  
"I know, Psyduck. But I don't see any reason for that now. Besides, I think that everyone here misses Ash, Brock and their Pokémon. So don't argue with me!" Misty began to walk back up again and all Togetic and Psyduck (Ash) could do was to follow her.  
  
::::::::******::::::::  
  
Ojski, wonder what kind of hell will break lose when they get to Pallet Town =P  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. . . please do, (I'm in a weird mood as I publish this). Next chapter might be the last, or maybe not. Depends on how my challenger want it to evolve ^^  
  
Au revoir!  
  
/////  
  
Nikki 


End file.
